gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith Aensland
Lilith Aensland is a character from Darkstalkers series, she makes her debut on Darkstalkers 3 as a playable character. Story Background Belial Aensland foresaw that Makai would be exposed to the crisis of perishing soon. Some great Life Form would be needed to maintain the unbalanced world of Makai. He foresaw that one with such power would not be born in the family of Aensland for another 1,200 years. Knowing this, he decided to leave the future of the Aensland family in Morrigan's hands. To Belial, the future of the Aensland family was the same as the future of Makai. Morrigan was a very special Succubus, even within all of the Darkstalkers. She was born as an S Class noble. But at that time, roughly 300 years ago, a struggle for power had already started. Various battles had occurred in various locations. It was unacceptable for a Succubus child to be given rights to power at the time. The problems didn't end there, either. Morrigan had no way to control the enormous powers that she held within. If she were to be left alone, she would destroy herself and the land around her. Belial decided to split her powers and isolate them to protect her. Morrigan's soul was split into two; one half being closed off into a space that Belial had created. But her powers weren't simply split evenly. Because her powers were forcefully divided, they kept drawing each other with a powerful force. To control this, Belial took another part of her power and sealed it within himself. Thus, Morrigan's soul had been divided into three. One in Morrigan, one in the sealed space, and one in Belial's body. When these become one, Morrigan can regain her full power. But if one doesn't recognize their own ability, it is difficult to sense one's own existence, let alone control it. Morrigan herself found out about her other half after Belial had died. When Belial died, the sealed off power was supposed to return to its rightful owner. Once this was complete, the next ruler of Makai was supposed to be born, as Belial foresaw it. But because the part which Belial contained had been lost, Morrigan's power had not returned to completely. And a certain accident had occurred in the sealed space that even Belial himself did not notice. The sealed off power had begun to have its own will. She, Lilith, had began to recognize herself roughly ten years after the sealing. It was Morrigan's heart which slipped into Lilith's consciousness, although Morrigan herself never noticed this. As Lilith found about Makai, her feelings grew. These feelings were different from normal emotions like admiration and jealousy. They were closer to a primitive instinct to want to go back to its home. In Makai, power is indicated by the strength of the soul. If a soul is forcefully divided, it is not surprising that the soul will try to return to its full self. Morrigan's soul was powerful enough that it was able to produce a will of its own. Due to Jedah's plot, Lilith was able to attain a body. In return, Lilith was to lure Morrigan and the other Darkstalkers. Morrigan's true powers were something that Jedah could not overlook. It's unknown if Lilith understood Jedah's intention and the meaning of his salvation, but Lilith enjoyed her new found freedom. To Lilith, the Majigen was a real world that she was able to be born in. Her enjoyment will last as long as she can fight someone who can satisfy her curiosity, and be able to somehow return to her true body. She is like a child who doesn't know the true darkness yet, but is also very potently powerful. After she and Morrigan met, Lilith was finally able to return to her true self when she and Morrigan fused back together into one. Darkstalkers Appearances Vampire Successor/Darkstalkers 4 Lilith is one of the playable characters. Darkstalkers: New Blood She is one of the playable characters. Darkstalkers 4: Rise of Belial Lilith appears as an unlockable character. Darkstalkers 4: Blood Moon Tournament Lilith is one of the returning characters of the game. Crossover Appearances Capcom Fighting Evolution 2 Lilith faces Darkstalkers series alongside Morrigan, Donovan, Jon Talbain, Hsien Ko and Jedah. Capcom Warriors Lilith is one of the characters from Darkstalkers side. Marvel vs Capcom 5: The Final Battle She is one of the characters from Capcom side. Marvel vs. Capcom: The Next Generation Lilith appears as a DLC character, her rival is Black Widow from The Avengers. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages 2012 She is one of the characters from Capcom's Standard roster. SNK vs. Capcom 2: SvC Apocalypse She is one of the characters from Capcom fraction. SVC Evolution: SNK vs. Capcom 2 Lilith is one of the characters from Capcom side. Capcom VS. Bandai-Namco: The Battle of Legends Lilith is one of the characters from Capcom side, her rival is Kurino Sandra from Adventure of Valkyrie. Sega vs. Capcom She is one of the characters from Darkstalkers Universe. Capcom VS. Arc System Works: Fighting Carnival Lilith is one of the characters from Capcom side, her rival is Platinum the Trinity from BlazBlue. Nintendo vs Capcom 2: Fighting All-Stars She is one of the characters from Capcom fraction. Nintendo vs Capcom 3: Ultimate Dream Fighting 2011 She is one of the characters from Capcom fraction. Square-Enix vs. Capcom: When Worlds Collide Lilith is one of the characters from Capcom side, her rival is Blair from Soul Eater: Dark Resonance. Shonen Jump VS. Capcom: Fight of Century Lilith is one of the characters from Capcom side, her rival is Shuh from The Fist of the North Star. Dengeki Bunko vs. Capcom Lilith is one of the characters from Capcom side, her rival is Suguha Kirigaiya from Sword Art Online. Type-Moon Vs Capcom She is one of the characters from Capcom side. Type-Moon Vs Capcom 2 Lilith returns as a playable character. DC vs. Capcom: The Legend Era She is one of the starter characters from Capcom side. Disney vs. Capcom: Infinity Requiem She is one of the starter characters from Capcom side. WWE vs. Capcom She is one of the starter characters from Capcom side. Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds Lilith appears as a Solo Unit. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Lilith makes a Cameo appearance in both Morrigan & Hsien Ko's Special Attack and Multi-Attack. Super X Dimensions Lilith makes a Cameo appearance in both Demitri & Morrigan's Special Attack and Multi-Attack. Super Smash Flash 3 She is one of the characters of the game. Mortal Kombat: Fate of Worlds She appears as a playable character. Trivia *Originally during development, Lilith was intended to be a half-angel sister of Morrigan. *Two of Lilith's moves contrast Morrigan's moves in their title. While Morrigan has Shadow Blade and Darkness Illusion, both having to deal with the dark, Lilith has the same two moves only they're titled Shining Blade and Luminous Illusion, both dealing with the theme of light. *Lilith was originally voiced by Hiroko Konishi, who also voiced Roll in the Japanese version of Mega Man 8 and had provided miscellaneous voices for the Vampire Hunter drama CDs. She has since been replaced by Yuka Imai, who also voices Leviathan and Copy X in the Mega Man Zero series. *For her cameo in Morrigan's ending in Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix (Pocket Fighter), Lilith is voiced by Kae Araki, who also voiced Felicia in the series. *On the PlayStation version of Darkstalkers 3 (Vampire Savior EX), there is a code to play as Lilith with a Morrigan color palette and voice clips. Category:Capcom Category:Darkstalkers Category:Namco X Capcom Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Neutral Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Allies Category:Demons